Zombie
by beautiful innuendo
Summary: I shouldn’t hate you,” she mused aloud, “This isn’t your fault. This isn’t you, Lucius Malfoy. But you see, it’s not me. It’s not my family. It’s in your head! Tom Riddle filled your head so full of hate that you can’t see anything else


**Hi there! This is the first of my series of one shots based on classic songs of the 1990's. Here's the first, based on "Zombie" by The Cranberries. Lyrics at the end. **

**Enjoy!**

There were times, Ginny mused, where things had gotten so bad that you just wanted to fight something. Anything. Where you wanted to fight anything in a desperate attempt to quell the madness creeping into your mind.

Her thoughts were on a hot cup of tea in the Tea Room when she gently closed the door to the Irreparable Damages Ward at Saint Mungo's. It was a blessing and a boon to be away from her family. Suddenly she could breathe normally and her psyche wasn't trained to the little monitors floating above her mother's head.

"Why, isn't it the littlest blood traitor?" The deliberately whispered words echoed down the deserted corridor.

She turned slowly, knowing exactly who was behind her. She didn't bother to draw her wand; she wasn't looking for a duel, she was looking for a _fight. _

The portraits on the walls started to twitter, but were effectively silenced by one glare by the tired looking woman. Her dark robes hung off of her like a scarecrow's would and her hair looked unwashed and disheveled.

"Yes," she replied with equal venom. "It is."

"I've heard about your poor mother," Lucius purred, coming closer to Ginny.

Her temper flared, but was kept in check for now.

"Have you?" Her tone was level, calm.

His mouth was next to her ear now, his left hand holding back the wavy, greasy mass of hair from her neck. Ginny visibly shivered with revulsion.

"I hear that she _struggled_. Haven't seen someone fight the _Crucio _or _Imperio_ like that in years."

Ginny remained silent and still, although Lucius' right hand was creeping up her waist.

"Would you struggle, little Ginny? Would you scream for me?"

"No," she ground out, a maniacal grin coming to light her face with an unholy passion. "You would scream for _me._"

She turned quickly, catching the older patrician off guard. Her leg wrapped around his knee and he fell back ungracefully. His snake-headed cane skittered across the corridor. Ginny flung her left hand out and miraculously, the cane bolted into it. Lucius Malfoy's cool eyes suddenly had feeling as his mouth gaped open.

Ginny quickly unsheathed his wand and held it, weighing it.

"You can't…" he trailed.

"What makes you think that I can't? You stupid bastard," she whispered. With that, her right hand collapsed in on itself, sending splinters of Yew into her skin and to the floor.

Lucius said nothing; made no attempt to get off the floor.

"Now you're going to listen to me, you racist son of a bitch. I should kill you right now for hurting every single person that I love. I would joyfully go to Azkaban for it."

She shook her head and then threw the pieces of his wand at him.

"I shouldn't hate you," she mused aloud, "This isn't your fault. This isn't you, Lucius Malfoy. But you see, it's not me. It's not my family. It's in your head! Tom Riddle filled your head so full of hate that you can't see anything else."

Her eyes filled with tears as he started to get up.

"No, you stay there, you zombie! That's all you are! A zombie! It's all in your head, zombie."

She tackled him, making him fall to the hard floor again. She spat in his face, hoping all the acid she felt for him would manifest in her spittle and mar his perfect face. She ripped blindly at his left sleeve and with a satisfying noise it ripped free.

There, on his perfect alabaster skin was the dark mark.

"Zombie," she seethed, getting up. She cast two charms in quick succession with her own wand, _Petrificus Totalus _and the emergency alert charm.

She walked towards the stairs, her brain intent on getting a cup of tea before going back to her mother's bedside.

xxxxx

Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken.  
And the violence caused such silence,  
Who are we mistaken?

But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.  
In your head, in your head they are fighting,   
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are crying...

In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou... 

Another mother's breakin',  
Heart is taking over.  
When the vi'lence causes silence,  
We must be mistaken.

It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.  
In your head, in your head they're still fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,   
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are dying...

In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh,   
Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a...


End file.
